


雇主和老实人

by ykdoiiiiiii



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ykdoiiiiiii/pseuds/ykdoiiiiiii
Summary: ⚠️产乳🈶️ 蒙着眼🈶️ 白切黑🈶️ ooc🈶️⚠️啰嗦长款拖拉车10.6的纪念小学🐤产出 希望大家都能快乐地度过这一天
Relationships: 异坤 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	雇主和老实人

“就是他？”

“是的，蔡少，刚做这行，干净得很，质量也是顶尖的。”

“行，出去吧。”

叱咤商场的蔡家少爷，雷厉风行，心黑手辣，不近人情，却有个不为人知的污点——他三年前被敌对势力下了药，曾经“发情”过一次，在那期间丧失所有理智，只会渴求感官快感，祈求那个男人的鸡巴永不停歇地狠狠肏弄自己。那种癫狂混乱的感觉到现在蔡少一回想起仍头皮发麻，对那个男人恨得咬牙切齿。最要命的是，那个药并未被代谢掉，而是潜藏着，不知什么时候气势汹汹地卷土重来，业界大佬蔡徐坤就会变成一个只知性事的奴隶。蔡少曾找了无数专家，都对此无可奈何。事已至此，再加上平常也不发作，蔡徐坤就也渐渐地将它抛诸脑后——可近来，蔡徐坤越来越感到不对劲了。先是莫名其妙会冒出的性欲，到对男人的触碰变得异常敏感的身体，再到时不时会分泌出些许液体的乳头，最后是，变得竟会像女人一样分泌淫液的甬道！而到最近，性欲已强烈到蔡徐坤无法正常工作。谁能想到，蔡徐坤西装革履下是被乳汁沾湿变得半透明的衬衫，和整日被淫液浸湿的内裤。

事已至此，就算是再没有经验、未经历过正常情事的蔡徐坤也知道，那个药并不是潜藏着，正相反，这三年里它一刻不停地改造着自己的身体，最终将自己改造成了一个性事名品。而最近问题的显露，只是终于在今天，验收它的成果。

走投无路的蔡徐坤只有一线解决问题的生机：当年尽情拥有过性事后，他的发情也就结束了。因此，或许与男人结合，就是饮鸩止渴的解决办法。

这也正是他今晚出现在这的原因。

蔡徐坤打量着坐在床上的那个男人，身材精瘦，紧身衣下可见蓄势待发的肌肉，长相也是他最欣赏的阳光正气类型，但一双无辜的狗狗眼又削弱了他的攻击性——正安慰了蔡徐坤这种没有经验的、紧张的新手。

蔡徐坤一边打量一边暗自满意，然后他的目光就来到了正题部分。

好大。

这是蔡徐坤第一眼的直观想法。

蔡徐坤不可思议地瞪大双眼，甚至产生些许自己男性骄傲被完虐的妒忌。不是，我去，这也太大了吧？！隔着宽松的裤子都能感受到比我的整整大了一圈不止啊！

前方隐约传来一声轻笑，蔡徐坤羞恼地抬眼，又见那个男人只是带着些许疑惑、紧张地看着自己。好像是错觉？蔡徐坤轻咳了一声，努力威严：“嗯，知道我什么要求吧？”

一句废话。果然那个男人没有迟疑地点了点头：“这件事必须高度保密，要完全听您指令，不能自作主张，最重要的是必须要做到您觉得可以了为止。”

蔡徐坤听得脸微微泛红， “咳，嗯，没错，做好了钱不是问题。那……嗯，去洗澡吧。”

那个男人于是听话地去了浴室，蔡徐坤则坐在床边，脑子里一团乱麻，最大的一个问题是：这么大，要不还是算了。可那天的经历告诉自己，似乎只有大尺寸才能“解痒”……算了，先用着吧，不行就换一个。

想法总围绕着男人的阴茎，果然来之前被清洁过的身后又有了泛滥的趋势，身体内部也逐渐生出了丝丝缕缕、难以忽视的瘙痒。奶子在竭力包涵着乳汁，骚乳首尽管没有被男人的大手逗弄也颤颤巍巍地挺立了起来，摩擦着衬衫，荡出更多难以忍耐的欲望，渴望被粗粝地对待。

搞什么啊，洗个澡怎么这么慢。欲求不满的小猫咪无理取闹地怪罪着刚进浴室没多久的男人。

靠，憋不住了。被欲望支配的蔡徐坤半靠在床头，颤抖着手将衬衫解开一半就迫不及待地玩弄起了自己的乳头。没有经验的手始终不得其法，两枚红樱虽在揉捏之下得到了抚慰却渴望更多。

王子异刚从浴室出来，看到的就是这幅画面。美人在床，两条被西装裤紧紧包裹的大长腿难耐地蹭动着，裆部鼓胀，衬衫半解，洁白如玉、凝脂般的身体上挺立着两枚红樱，正不知羞耻地玩弄着自己的奶子，脸上潮红一片，充满肉欲的唇瓣微张，无意识地发出一些呻吟，与刚进房间时高岭之花的模样大相径庭。

王子异觉得自己一下就被点燃了。他像个被塞壬蛊惑的水手，带着风雨欲来走进沉浸在自己的极乐世界里不知危险靠近的人鱼。

等蔡徐坤意识到王子异的接近时，王子异已经将有力的臂膀撑在他两旁，半覆在他身上，刚刚那双纯洁的狗狗眼里饱含着翻滚的情绪，让蔡徐坤看一眼就觉脊背酥麻。

蔡徐坤回过神来，无济于事地下意识猛然将衬衫拉上，不知是被情欲还是羞耻蒸红的脸蛋随着偏头暴露在王子异眼前：“啊，你，你洗完啦。”

又是一句废话，这次王子异没有再乖巧点头，而是哑着嗓子问：“老板，你好像忍不住了，我该开始工作了吗？”

蔡徐坤强压住尴尬，将手臂挡在那双黑葡萄一样的眼上，豁出去地：“……嗯，你，你来吧。”

于是王子异就遵从指令，先去抚慰雇主最急切的乳头。他将蔡徐坤摇摇欲坠的衬衫一把扯开，滚烫的大手握住蔡徐坤纤细的腰肢，埋头在胸前开始吞吃。王子异先是用舌头追逐逗弄着乳头，时不时吸吮一下，粗糙的舌面反复蹭过乳孔和口腔的吸力竟让蔡徐坤感觉乳孔有被打开的错觉。而后王子异似乎是觉得这样不过瘾，大手摩梭着蔡徐坤的身体渐渐上移，一手大力揉捏着蔡徐坤小鼓包似的胸前软肉，并富有技巧地掐弹着另一侧乳头，指甲偶尔挂挠着乳孔便让蔡徐坤浑身紧绷；另一手推挤着好让自己吃进更多乳肉，不甚明显的虎牙在这时却成为了让蔡徐坤难以忽视的存在。王子异放肆地用力吸吮着口中可怜的小乳头，好像要在身下这个男人体内吸出奶似的——这个不可思议的行为竟在下一秒成为了现实。

王子异抬起头，看着蔡徐坤不住喘息的嘴唇，舔舔唇边的乳汁，心下逐渐漫上狂喜。居然是真的……王子异又大力吸吮了两口乳汁，只把蔡徐坤弄的喘叫连连，便心情大好地凑上去无视蔡徐坤的挣扎同他接吻，将人的嘴唇欺负得又肿了一圈、奶味充斥着两人口腔的每一个角落才离开。

甫一分开，蔡徐坤就颤着嗓子带着哭腔委屈地说：“奶、我的胸、胸部，怎、怎么回事。”王子异向下一看，然后就明白了蔡徐坤不断挣扎的原因——嗬，那骚奶子被吸开后正不停地淌着奶呢，白色液体流满了整个胸部，又在往柔软的腹部和身下床单流去。

这可不行。王子异连忙在乳汁四溢的、细细颤抖的身体上仔细舔舐吸吮。唇舌在身体上四处游走，带走乳汁，留下印记。身体越来越热，而最有欲望的阴茎和后穴却被冷落在了一边，承受着空虚。蔡徐坤终是忍耐不住了，喘息着发号施令：“你……你，哈，别吃了，摸摸，下面。”

王子异听罢，深吸一口气，努力压下勃发的欲望，打定主意得把人先伺候舒服，便凑下去用带着奶味的嘴亲了亲蔡徐坤翘立的顶端，然后便将阴茎纳入口腔内。

可怜蔡徐坤哪经历过这刺激，阴茎被潮热的口腔包裹的感觉太过美好，王子异又还在舔舐、吞吐、轻吸。更过分的是，王子异时不时便吐出阴茎询问：“这样的力度可以吗？深度呢？”“可以吸吗？”蔡徐坤脑子都被快感搅成了一团浆糊，只觉得王子异太过厉害，嘴里随意地嗯嗯啊啊着，又埋怨王子异太过老实，将他的快感断得七零八碎。但饶是如此，蔡徐坤还没能撑过几次询问便在王子异口中小泄了一次。

全身上下都被妥帖照顾后，只剩下泛滥成灾的后穴还在寂寞地自己和自己玩。蔡徐坤迷迷糊糊地喃喃着“操我……快操我”便牵着王子异的手摸上后穴。王子异看着手下一缩一缩的穴口，再忍不住，手指伸进去草草确认过情况便三下五除二地戴好套子，一挺身——没能深入到底。

蔡徐坤被突然的进入刺激得一激灵，后穴一下猛缩，哭哭啼啼地求王子异轻一点。王子异被蔡徐坤不得章法，一紧一缩的穴道爽得冷汗都下来了，还是得照顾着雇主，憋着冲刺的欲望浅浅地在穴口进出着让他适应，一寸寸地往前进。好容易才把甬道操熟操软，王子异呼出一口气，喘息着感慨：“小坤，你后面也太紧了。“

……小坤？

从小到大都被称作蔡少的蔡徐坤先是一愣，而后逐渐进入发情状态的身体便瞬间全身冰冷。三年前那场模糊又癫狂的性事中便充斥着这个声音，从刚才开始就过分熟悉的身体记忆也在向自己呼号着：就是他！那个给自己下药、还害自己搞丢了一笔大单子的混蛋！

蔡徐坤猛地起身，一拳打在了王子异脸上：“操你妈，你居然还敢出现！”而后便扑向床头的专线电话。他妈的，赶紧让小助手叫人过来废了他！但他却高估了自己刚进入发情状态的身体，那一拳是怒火攻心的爆发，接着便在半路软倒在了床上，给了身后的男人充足的机会。

王子异猝不及防地挨了一拳，明白蔡徐坤是知道自己是谁了，那么便没有继续伪装的必要了。王子异轻笑着从后面将身体发软的蔡徐坤抱了个严丝合缝，再次将自己的阴茎滑入蔡徐坤的体内，深入浅出一下一下地耸动着：“小坤终于想起我了吗，三年不见你还是这么没有防备呢。我很想你，小坤有没有想过我呢？”

蔡徐坤勉励支撑着自己被操得前后摇晃的身体，但被顶弄得十分舒服的甬道和被情潮攻击的理智让他知道自己可能撑不了太久了。他沉默不语，竭力抵抗着身后体内浪潮般的的快感，等待蓄力一击。——然后，他支撑着身体的手臂就被温柔而强势地牵了起来，他的上半身倒下去，形成了屁股高高翘起，方便男人进出的姿势。下一刻他的手就被一起绑在了床边，眼前也覆上了黑色绸带。失去双手和视力的感觉真正让蔡徐坤慌乱了，后穴胡乱地绞着王子异的阴茎。王子异爽得倒抽一口冷气，开始大开大合地快速顶撞起来。

发情的身子受不住这样的操弄，蔡徐坤的惶恐、愤怒、谩骂都被情欲的漩涡撕扯飘散不知所踪。失去视觉让他的其他感官更加敏感，他甚至能清晰地感受到男人的形状，长度，冲刺的角度，撑开甬道带来的满足感——“呃啊，嗯……哈啊！”蔡徐坤忍受不住地喘叫出声，刚刚王子异的粗大撞过了他的前列腺。太刺激了。蔡徐坤的意识开始在情欲中逐渐模糊。

听到蔡徐坤突然发出的叫声，王子异便知道那就是他的爽点。他俯下身抱着蔡徐坤的腰，扣弄着又开始逐渐淌奶的骚奶头，贴着他的后背，将沾满乳汁的手指放进蔡徐坤嘴里搅弄，听着他“呜呜”的呻吟，舔弄蔡徐坤那颗独一无二的脸颊痣，胯下冲着那点猛然顶弄。王子异凑到蔡徐坤耳边，伴随着舔舐，粗喘着湿气问他：”小坤喜欢吗？爽吗？满足你欲求不满只要男人的身体了吗？”

蔡徐坤被这阵猛烈进攻刺激得脑中全是炸开的一朵朵烟花，被绑住的双手无助地在空气中抓挠，理智丢盔卸甲，成为欲望忠实的奴仆。他的臀迎合着男人的进出，甬道也在男人离去时不舍地缩紧挽留，“哈啊……哈，喜、喜欢，唔啊，好爽，再……啊，再大力点，求、求你。“

王子异这时却故意不去顶弄前列腺，只是在甬道内自顾自进出了：“求谁，嗯？小坤，告诉我，呃嗯，我是谁？”

前列腺被操的感觉过于美好，蔡徐坤完全受不了只被操弄骚穴的感觉，他凌乱地摆着头，摇晃着肉臀想让王子异的阴茎来到前列腺，可王子异显然不会如他所愿。蔡徐坤只好带着哭腔，勉强开口：“操，操那嘛……呜，你，呜呜，你是谁？“

“我是王子异啊，小坤，记住了。来，告诉我，现在操着你的人，是谁？”

“王，王子异，王子异，子异！哈啊，操我，子异快操我！”

日思夜想的人就在身下叫着自己操他，谁还能保持理智呢？王子异直起身，双手像铁箍般掐住蔡徐坤的腰臀，彻底失去顾忌地猛烈顶跨冲撞起来。蔡徐坤被顶得前后摇晃，在快感的支配下放声浪叫，骚浪地摇摆着臀变换着角度吞吃王子异的阴茎，终于在前列腺又一次被重重顶过时倏然抵达高潮，全身紧绷，线条完美的脊背绷成一张柔韧的弓，后穴也一阵乱咬。王子异也就在蔡徐坤高潮猛缩的甬道内最后用力冲撞了几下，在蔡徐坤高潮后敏感的哭叫中低吼着释放了出来。

王子异将爽晕过去的人儿温柔地翻过身，珍惜地抱在怀里，亲了亲他仍未褪去红潮的脸颊痣。

对你千般套路，万种谋划，只是因为，喜欢你。


End file.
